Found
by AllieLolitaJames
Summary: Zuko is distracted and depressed. When Katara finds out the reason it leads to change. As they embark on a journey, Katara starts to question her feelings for not only Aang, but Zuko as well. Please read and rate- completely Zutara
1. Something

1. Something's Wrong

I looked away. Ever since that night that Zuko came back with Sokka and my father I had began to question if I had been wrong about him. Aang had been so trusting, but I thought I knew better. Apparently I was wrong about that, and other things since then.

Before Zuko surrendered to us, I was so sure about so many things... like Aang and I. Now I wasn't so sure. Now he was the Fire Lord, and he was different. Really different.

He was just sitting there staring off into space. He always did that when he was thinking hard. That day a guard had brought in a rebel. The rebels were a group of fire-benders that wanted Zuko's father, or Azula back on the throne. There weren't many of them, but they posed a great threat.

"What are you going to do?" Aang sat near Zuko, looking inquisitive.

"I'm not sure. Don't you think death is too harsh a punishment?" Zuko looked up and our eyes met.

"Maybe Aang could take away there bending," Sokka saved me from answering.

Aang looked disappointed and said, "Sorry guys, but I don't think I could do that again. It took a lot out of me."

"No one asking you to," I told him, trying to convince myself he was the one for me. Was he the one for me?

"Well whatever we do, it has to be fast. It seems like these guys just keep getting more supporters," Zuko leaned forward and rested his chin on his hand. Aang got up and stretched.

"Look, no offense Zuko, but maybe we should take a break," Aang yawned. He had the attention span of a twelve year old, which made sense.

"Yeah, who else wants lunch," Toph held her stomach.

"You guys go, I'll be there later," Zuko got up and looked out the huge window on the far side of the room. I got up and started to follow the others, but stopped at the doorway.

I saw Zuko's face in the reflection of the window. He must have seen me too because he said, "Aren't you going?"

"Yeah, eventually," he went to the chair he was sitting in and sat. I sat down next to him. "Something's bothering you. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it okay," he turned away.

"Somethings wrong Zuko, I know it," I put my hand on his shoulder and he turned toward me.

"Yeah, something's wrong," Zuko stood and faced me. "The night of my coronation I went into my father's chamber."

"What happened? Does he still have his bending," I bolted up. Now I really wanted to hear what was wrong.

"No," I relaxed a bit but when he continued my eyes widened. "He told me where my mother is."


	2. Caught

2. Caught

"Ouch!" I heard a muffled voice from outside my window. I shot up and threw on a jacket over my night gown, determined to find who was out there. I looked out my window and saw Zuko picking up a bag and trying to undo his tunic from the thorns.

Quickly I put real clothes on, and packed a small bag of necessities as I passed the kitchen on my way out.

"What are you doing!?" I finally caught up to him.

He smiled, "Obviously you know what I'm doing, other wise you wouldn't have brought that." He pointed to the bag on my shoulder.

I blushed, but I hoped he couldn't see in the dark. He was right, I did know. He was going to find his mother, and I was coming with him.


	3. Preparing

3. Preparing

"Wait here," he said, and ducked under the bush. About a minute later, he returned with a proper bag of supplies. We realized our small sacks had only a few things in them, and we would need more. "Let's go," he stood and got ready to run, but I held his arm back. "Katara, what's up?"

He turned toward me and I said, "Maybe we should wait until tomorrow night Zuko."

"No, they'll suspect us, and I have to go now," his eyes were pleading, but I looked away. This boy knew where his mother was, and he was willing to go to the end of the earth to get her back.

No, I had to stay strong, "We need to tell somebody! They'll report you as missing, and that's not good."

"Yeah," he thought for a moment. "Typical," I thought I saw him smile. I must have looked confused because he said, "You always think of everything."

"Um thanks," I said, hoping he couldn't see me blush.

We went to bed that night and awoke the next morning. We talked it over as we fed the turtle ducks that morning. I was still confused why he didn't ask Mai to go.

Later that day, around mid-day, Zuko called a meeting with the fire nation council and his advisers. "I understand all of your concerns, but this is the ideal time for me to leave. I lost somebody dear to me, and everything is under control for the moment.

"I agree with Zu-- The Fire Lord," General Iroh stood and smiled proudly, then others followed. Eventually every person in the room was standing. Everyone but Aang. When Zuko said I would be coming with he looked sad, but not surprised. Slowly he stood and the vote was unanimous.

"Aang, what are you getting at?" I stood in front of the pond where we would practice water bending. It was right after the meeting. He was obviously angry about me going with Zuko.

"What I'm getting at is, maybe we should just be friends," my mouth dropped. Aang and I had been so close ever since we met. I knew we still would be, but it wouldn't be the same. He saw my surprise and said, "You think I don't see you and Zuko together? How you two look at each other? I think I've always known, I've just been afraid to realize it."

I swallowed hard, about to reply when Zuko walked in, "They have everything ready. Once you change into traveling clothes we can leave."

I started to walk out, insulted by Aang, then he said something that baffled me even more than our breakup, "I want you guys to take Appa."

"Thanks Aang, that means a lot. I'll see you out side," then Zuko turned and left.

"Thank you," was all I could say.

"Hey, we're still friends right," he smiled weakly and held out his hand.

* * *

**Hey guys, what should my next chapter be about? Growing emotion between Z and K? Maybe they should fight? What if Z runs into an old freind? What if Aang starts dating Ty Lee? Whatever makes you want to read is awesome. Please review... It makes me happy! by the way--- I don't own Avatar (is that misspelled?) anyway--- thanks so much!**

**Love,**

**Allie**


	4. Changes

4. Changes

I awoke startled, expecting to find the palace walls surrounding me. Instead when I sat up I was buffeted by wind. "Zuko?" I expected him to land and join me on Aapa's saddle when it got late.

"I'm here," he called back to me from the reigns.

"Didn't you stop and rest last night?" I started to climb down to him when a gust of wind nearly blew me off. I anchored myself and waited for an answer.

"No," he said softly, I could tell he was exhausted.

"Come on, we need to land and find a place to rest," I started to pack up the sleeping gear.

"No, we'll make better time if we keep on flying," I knew Zuko was stubborn, but would he really risk his health for somebody who could be dead? I stopped myself from asking that out loud. Of course he would. I did when I went to avenge my mother.

"Zuko, I'm sorry but I have to do this," I told him quietly, then swiftly bended water from our jug into a rope.

"What are you do.." he started to protest but my rope was faster. It wrapped him up and pulled him into a saddle, where I sat. "Put me back Katara," he struggled under the grip of my bending, unable to bring himself to hurt me with his.

"No, I won't. Appa will land himself and you're going to sleep," she released him, knowing that the wind was enough to keep him where he was.

"You don't understand! You never will. Nobody will," he lowered his head and all I could see was the bottom of his scar.

"No, I won't," I wasn't talking about his mother, no, I was talking about his whole life. I did understand about his mother though. I guess I always have. His mother was a victim to his father's tyranny just as my mother was. The only difference was that his mother might be alive. I climbed down to the reigns and looked for a place to land Appa. As I did I thought back to months before then, when Zuko wanted to join our group. Then only a few weeks later when my feelings changed for him. Then I thought back to that night when I found him outside, and how he looked at me when he saw me running towards him, the way he was probably looking at me then, and I new that when this journey was over, things would never be the same.


	5. Zuko's Dream

5. Zuko's Dream

(Zuko)

"...but I am ready to forgive you," she hugged me with such emotion I never knew I would feel. She reminded me of somebody, or rather the opposite of somebody. Immediately I thought of Mai. I thought of how she kissed me, and couldn't help but wonder how different Katara's kisses would be.

As my mind wandered back to months ago I slowly drifted into sleep. The kind of sleep that leaves you wanting more when you wake up. I dreamed of Katara, of how beautiful she was with the wind in her hair, of how close we had become over time, and also of how I wished we could be closer.

When I awoke I found my self alone in Appa's saddle in the middle of a grove. I tried to shake the dream out of his head. Aang was my friend. I couldn't think of such things when Aang and Katara were already together. Soon Aang would be marrying age, and Katara would, no doubt, accept his hand. But still my head ached with beautiful visions of Katara and I. I wished it possible, but I knew that I wouldn't risk everything for it... would I?

"Oh good, your awake," I stood to find Katara trying to drag a huge log over to a makeshift camp. I smiled and climbed off the bison.

"Need some help," I chuckled inwardly and picked up the piece of wood, trying not to give away that it was indeed heavy. I must have though because I heard her giggle.

When the fire was started we sat on opposite sides. We chatted a bit and talked about where to go next. We would take turns at the reigns, her taking the day shift, I the night. Although this would mean we would hardly ever be awake together, I was rather relived.

Then a loud growl came from within the forest. "Uh, Katara, maybe we should get on the bison," I said nervously. I was too late. Slowly it came into veiw, and before she could run the beast had Katara screaming and pinned down. I grabbed my sword and rushed to her, running as fast as I could-- No, something was wrong! I ran and ran, but she just kept getting farther away, I couldn't reach her, all I could do was watch her be devoured! "Nooo!"

(Katara)

"No!" I heard a scream from Appa's saddle and quickly climbed up to Zuko to find him sitting up, panting, like he had been running. I couldn't help but notice how strong he looked with nothing but sleeping pants on. He must have changed when the wind became warm.

"What's wrong," I climbed up into the saddle, knowing that Appa would maintain a straight course, and sat next to him. "Are you okay?" I blushed furiously as his muscles flexed when he put his tunic on.

"Yeah, sorry, just a bad dream," his face was red too. He picked up the reigns and said, "I'll take this shift, you get some rest."

(Zuko)

Even though I was supposed to be steering the bison, I couldn't stop staring at her. I was so glad she was alive. For now at least. I still hadn't told her how dangerous this journey would be, in fear that she would leave me to face it alone. The dream had changed my mind. I couldn't let Aang get in the way, or someday I could lose her. But I couldn't pursue her just yet. I knew that I had to break up with Mai first, and ask Aang for... well... permission? Was the fire lord really going to ask a twelve year old for permission? I decided yes.


	6. Where Are We Going

6. Where Are We Going?

(Katara)

"We need to land soon," I told Zuko from the saddle. "We're running out of supplies," I was digging through our bags of food, which were becoming dangerously light. I saw him pull out our map and start to search for an inhabited island nearby.

I smiled inwardly and leaned against the side of Appa's saddle. We both knew he had no idea where we were. As he tried to figure it out I let my mind drift. I thought about my tribe, about Gran Gran, but mostly I thought about my mother. My beautiful, strong, independent mother. I found myself wishing I could see her one last time, to show her how strong I had become, and to tell her I missed her. As I got lost in a sea of memories I felt myself slowly drift into sleep.

(Zuko)

"We need to land soon," I heard Katara say. I agreed, but where could we go that I wouldn't be recognized? Perhaps I would have to stay with Appa, hidden somewhere, while she went to get buy food. I turned around to find her sleeping peacefully in the beast's saddle. She was wearing her usual fire nation clothing, much like the kind she wore when we were on the run.

_She's beautiful in those clothes, _I thought to myself. Then I realized how strange it would be for a girl at an Earth Kingdom market to be wearing fire nation clothes. _We'll have to find something else for her. _She started to turn around so I did the same. I had started loving her since the day she threatened me in the western air temple, so why was I still with Mai? I hadn't been able to answer that question for months. I focused my attention on our map and started searching for a place to land. We were still so far away from where my mother was supposed to be. I still hadn't told Katara where we were going, but she would have asked me if it really mattered to her. No. She wasn't quiet because she didn't care, she was quiet because I was quiet. I shook my head, trying to clear it, and resumed my search for an island. My eyes darted from coast to coast. We had left the palace two days ago, which meant we were just near the edge of the Fire Nation. If we waited about four hours, we would reach Ember Island. Perfect, we could stay at my families old summer home.

"So where will we land?" I jumped, startled, and turned toward her.

"Ember Island, we can stay at my families old house," started folding our map, but stopped myself. She deserved answers. I crawled up to Appa's saddle and laid the map down in front of her. "This is where we're headed," I pointed to a large white land form at the very bottom of the map, and her mouth dropped.


End file.
